The visual richness and immersiveness provided by modern information and entertainment technologies have increasingly led users to abandon more traditional, tangible media, especially print media such as books, in favor of electronic media content. Nevertheless, some forms of tangible media have resisted translation into electronic form due to the physically interactive way that users of such tangible media typically engage with them. For example, an artist's tactile experience while marking a canvas, or that of a child marking a coloring book may not be easily replicated through use of a conventional electronic user interface. Thus, a real-time solution enabling generation of augmented reality images from tangible images produced or modified by hand is desirable in order to more fully extend the visual richness and immersiveness enabled by use of electronic media to the creative activities of artists and children.